There is a column electric power steering apparatus described, for example, in PTL 1. Further, for the electric power steering apparatus, there is proposed an integral-type structure in which a motor and a motor drive control unit are combined into one piece (PTL 1, PTL 2, and PTL 3).
The device can be smaller when adopting the integral-type structure in which a motor and a motor drive control unit are combined into one piece.